Various measuring devices have become known, especially in flow measurement by means of ultrasound or in thermal flow measurement, which exhibit measuring transducers mounted on measuring tubes. Both U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,717 as well as also U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,612 show sleeves for accommodating measuring transducers, wherein the sleeves are welded with the measuring tube. Also U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,892 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,790 show sensor nozzles connected as apparently one piece with the measuring tube.
If the sensor nozzles are welded onto the measuring device, a large disadvantage, in such case, is that for measuring tubes with different tube diameters, different sensor nozzles must also be used. On the other hand, primary forming methods have become known for producing measuring tubes with sensor nozzles in the form of necked out portions monolithically in one manufacturing process. However, primary formed measuring tubes most often require very complex subsequent working. Also in the forming of very thin measuring tubes or in the case of selected materials, a primary forming method, e.g. casting, is not readily possible.